


Рука помощи

by Leytenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано по заявке с ТВ-кинка БТ-55. Питер/Стайлз. Питер и Стайлз воюют между собой на радость всей стаи, наблюдающей за спектаклем. Однако в какой-то момент Питер переходит черту и Стайлз решает отомстить при помощи травок Дитона. Но перепутывает их и когда хочет обсыпать Питера, сам вдыхает порошок. Оказывается, это какой-то афродизиак, а в доме кроме Питера никого. А секс нужен вот-прям-щас-и-плевать-что-это-Питер. Невинный, неловкий, но крайне нетерпеливый и требовательный Стайлз и опытный Питер, чье желание наконец-то осуществится.





	Рука помощи

— Никак сама фея Тинкербелл к нам пожаловала?  
Питер аккуратно складывает платок, которым зажимал рот и нос, и смеется.  
Платок белый настолько, что режет глаза.  
Стайлз смаргивает и чешет зудящий нос, потом трет лицо ладонями — зудит все, словно его облили с ног до головы горчицей. Двойную порцию, пожалуйста, без лука, и не забудьте как следует приправить тупостью.  
— Ах, ну да, правильно, я же Питер.  
Золотистая пыльца мерцает в воздухе, медленно оседает на футболку Питера, тот отмахивается от нее с улыбкой.  
— Ты не Пэн. Ты Хейл, — слышит Стайлз свой голос словно со стороны, как сквозь шум прибоя.   
Волны накатывают одна за другой — жар, озноб, снова жар. На висках выступает пот, над верхней губой тоже. Стайлз слизывает его, удивляясь сладкому вкусу. Сахарная вата. Миндальные пирожные. Пап, пап, я передумал, я не хочу хот-дог с горчицей, я был хорошим мальчиком, можно мне десерт?  
Десерт стоит перед ним и тихо смеется.  
— Не Пэн, а Хейл, — повторяет Стайлз и выводит для наглядности очертания букв в воздухе. — Хейл. А если добавить здесь черту поперек, то получится Хейт. Клево, правда? Тебя все ненавидят, ты же в курсе?  
— Я бы расстроился, если бы кто-то вдруг сменил свое мнение. Люблю постоянство. И определенность, — отвечает Питер очень серьезно, но уголки губ у него все равно растягиваются в улыбке. Ящерица, игуана, хладнокровное чешуйчатое дерьмо — вот кто он, а не волк.  
С волками просто, думает Стайлз. Рычат себе и рычат, могут выпустить когти, могут ощерить клыки, вцепляются друг в друга, катаются по земле смешным мохнатым клубком. Занятные, злые, во всем понятные. Когда улыбаются, показывают зубы.  
Питер не показывает.  
Стайлз шагает вперед и протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до его улыбки, подцепить кончиками пальцев и содрать с лица как пластырь, как клейкую ленту, избавиться от обмана, уловки, за которыми — знакомый оскал.  
Улыбка размазывается и пристает к пальцам. Подушечки горят как от острого перца. Эй, это мы не заказывали, позовите шеф-повара, я хочу написать жалобу!  
— Какой славный порошок. Раздобудешь мне немного? Только не такого же, уверен, у нашего хорошего друга Дитона найдется что-нибудь получше.  
Стайлз хочет отдернуть ладонь, но Питер размыкает губы и прихватывает его пальцы зубами, проводит шершавым горячим языком. Его глаза смеются, кажутся золотыми, словно весь порошок впитался в них, осел на дне зрачков, растекся по радужке. Интересно, а в глаз можно вмазаться?  
Питер толкует застывший на его лице вопрос иначе.  
— Да, наш приятель Дитон. Которому вечно не хватает на все времени, которому стоило бы выкроить пару лишних часов, чтобы научить тебя не брать чужое без спроса. Дорогуша, неужели ты считаешь, что я не знаком со всем ассортиментом его трюков, со всей дрянью, что он держит в своем чулане? Что я недостаточно хорошо знаю нашего дорогого Дитона, славного малого, который стер себе член до дыр, сидя между клеток с кошечками и собачками и надрачивая на мою сестру? У тебя никогда не вставал на мертвых, Стайлз? — Стайлз мотает головой. Питер наклоняется к его уху и выдыхает: — Значит, сегодня твой первый раз. Потому что я, видишь ли, некоторым образом уже успел побыть мертвым. А у тебя — стоит.  
Стайлз машинально кивает и облизывает пересохшие губы. Новая волна жара накрывает его, окатывая с головы до ног. Ему кажется, что он может сейчас кончить без рук, даже не успев расстегнуть ширинку.  
— Оборотень Шредингера, — говорит он, глядя в насмешливые глаза. — То ли живой, то ли дохлый. Точнее, и то и другое одновременно.  
— О, я — много чего одновременно, Стайлз.  
— Например, мудак и покойник.  
— Например, тот, кто может и вырвать тебе глотку, и выставить тебя за дверь. — Питер цепляет его за подбородок. — Что за фокусы, Стайлз? Мне казалось, мы уже прошли этап конфет и букетов в отношениях. Очень жаль тебя расстраивать, но все эти милые девичьи мелочи — ленточки, духи с феромонами — немного не в моем вкусе.  
Стайлз хочет поднять руку и ударить его, но тело налилось тяжестью и теплом.  
— Ну, в самом деле, ты думал, что мне это понравится?  
— Я перепутал банки, — бормочет Стайлз. Во рту пустыня Невада, выжженная солнцем слизистая, перекати-поле слов, царапающее язык. Хочется пить. Хочется подрочить. Стайлз думает о том, что больше никогда не будет есть острую пищу.  
Питер вздыхает и выпускает его подбородок, скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Если ты скажешь, что перепутал и адресата, то я окончательно обижусь. Ну, и что это должно было быть? Дай-ка угадаю: парализующий яд? Ослепляющий? Какая-нибудь новомодная болтушка со щепоткой аконита?  
Футболка прилипла к телу, приросла к коже. Стайлзу хочется отодрать ее от себя, встать под душ и оттереться, отмыться от проклятой золотой пыли, от чужого текучего взгляда.  
— За что ты так меня ненавидишь, золотце? — Питер кладет ладони ему на плечи и заглядывает в лицо с обиженным видом и скорбно изогнутыми бровями. — Нет, не подумай, что я против, люблю постоянство, как я уже говорил, но...  
— Скотт, — шепчет Стайлз, проминаясь под горячими ладонями как тонкий пластик, как восковая фигура. — Скотт, Лидия, Ардженты...  
— О, поверь, твоим друзьям с лихвой хватает собственной ненависти ко мне. Зачем же их так недооценивать, Стайлз, зачем делать всю работу за них? За что лично ты ненавидишь меня?  
— Ты убивал людей.  
— Твой отец убивал людей. И я, и он — не безвинных. Люди гибнут пачками, Стайлз, такова жизнь, неужели сейчас мы будем говорить с тобой об этой ее странной особенности? Что лично я тебе сделал? Может, хватит жить жизнью своих друзей, чужой жизнью? Я не могу припомнить ни единого раза, когда причинил бы тебе вред. Я ведь даже предлагал тебя укусить, помнишь? Сделать частью своей стаи. Ты отказался, и что же? Я вежливо принял твой отказ и твою точку зрения. Если ты не заметил, я проявляю дивные чудеса человеколюбия по отношению к тебе. И что я за это заслужил? Какую-то дрянь из запасов Дитона? Серьезно?  
— Он учит меня. А проверять действие на практике запрещает. Мне было интересно. Эксперимент.  
— Поэтому из всех знакомых оборотней ты выбрал того, кого тебе не жаль?  
— Конечно.  
— И тебе не приходило в голову, что после такого фокуса я могу тебя покалечить или просто убить?  
— Ну до сих пор же не убил. И не покалечил. Разве не ты только что распинался, как хорошо ко мне...  
Стайлз давится воздухом. Молния джинсов впивается в член так сильно, что перед глазами мелькают черные точки.  
Особенно, когда ее прижать ладонью.  
— Мальчик, — шепчет Питер. Его глаза сужаются, и из них уходит все золото. — Мне кажется, ты провалил этот учебный проект. С треском. Ты же у нас умник, Стайлз, неужели так сложно было сообразить, что ничего нельзя получить даром, что всегда нужно предложить что-то взамен? — Он молчит, усиливая нажим ладони, потом вздыхает и убирает ее. Стайлз подается бедрами следом, прикусывает губу, прикрывает глаза. Перед ними все равно все плывет и кружится, стекает на пол, как на картинах Дали. Остается только улыбка без кота, которая жжет сетчатку и за закрытыми веками. — Просто опыты? В самом деле?  
— Ты положил ладонь на колено Лидии.  
— Да, и наша маленькая крикунья как следует двинула мне локтем.  
— Не смей ее трогать.  
— О! Ты точно перепутал банки? — интересуется Питер, и Стайлзу не надо открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть, как ползет вверх и выгибается его бровь. — Я могу поверить, что ты ревнуешь, Стайлз. Вот только кого именно — не уверен.  
Стайлз скалится, пытаясь представить, как зубы вытягиваются в острые клыки, как они рвут чужое горло, как пересохший рот наполняется упоительной соленой влагой.   
Питер ерошит волосы на его затылке и лижет шею.  
Стайлз распахивает глаза.   
— Что ты нахрен делаешь? — хрипит он.  
— Я делаю за тебя твою работу. Порошок же предназначался мне? Вот, здесь осталось еще немного...  
Стайлз с трудом дышит, цепляясь за плечи Питера, чтобы не упасть — или оттолкнуть, он сам еще не решил.  
— Все-таки парализующее, да? — шепчет тот, старательно вылизывая его шею. — Ты собирался дипломатично меня парализовать и дипломатично объяснить, что нельзя трогать девочек за коленки. Дипломатично набив морду, вероятно?  
— Вероятно, — бормочет Стайлз, царапая его спину через ткань.  
— Вот видишь, как хорошо мы с тобой друг друга понимаем. — Питер отстраняется, стаскивает футболку сначала с себя, потом с него. Стайлз смотрит, как он на мгновение подносит ее к лицу, жадно вдыхая запах, перед тем как отшвырнуть в сторону. Пол под ногами начинает идти волнами. — К слову, напомни Дитону, чтобы он объяснил тебе разницу воздействия одних и тех же препаратов на оборотня и человека.  
— Понял, — кивает Стайлз и тянется поправить воображаемые очки на переносице. — Мы продолжаем эксперимент. Научное сообщество прославит нас в веках.  
Он делает шаг и видит, как пол стремительно летит навстречу лицу, потом замирает, потом удаляется на такой же бешеной скорости. Ноет стиснутый локоть.  
— Можешь отпустить меня, — разрешает он, и Питер смеется, приобнимая его за плечи.  
— Я бы на твоем месте не отказывался сейчас от поддержки. В данный момент я — твоя рука помощи, Стайлз. В самом прямом смысле.  
Это действительно отличная шутка, Стайлз смеется, падая спиной на что-то мягкое — диван, кровать, ковер, это совершенно не важно.  
Питер сжимает его член сквозь джинсы, и Стайлз ерзает, нетерпеливо вскидывая бедра. Он со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Питер расстегивает молнию и проводит пальцем по туго обтянутой бельем головке.  
В голове никаких мыслей, только рой золотистой мошкары, их прозрачные крылышки щекочут черепную коробку.  
Питер тянет вниз его штаны с трусами и смотрит на стоящий член.  
— У тебя не осталось еще немного порошка? — спрашивает он. — Если высыпать на слизистую, эффект будет просто потрясающий... Хотя, думаю, и так сойдет.  
У Стайлза в крови — жидкая эйфория, раскаленное олово, пряный жар.  
Питер берет у него в рот, сосет, плотно обхватив губами, чуть царапая зубами чувствительную кожу. Стайлз путается в штанинах, пытаясь раздвинуть бедра, вскинуть их как можно выше, чтобы вбиться в глотку. Питер держит его крепко, не давая вырваться, выпускает член изо рта и дует на головку, потом трогает щель языком, сжимая в горсти поджавшиеся яйца, потом надавливает за ними, а потом Стайлз ничего не помнит. Он кричит, срывая голос, и впивается ногтями в ладони, кончая в горячий рот, он орет, что убьет Питера, прикончит, придушит своими руками, если тот сейчас остановится.  
Питер лижет его обмякший член, Стайлз вздрагивает и с трудом открывает глаза.  
— Ну, что ты. Кто же прерывает такие важные эксперименты на самом интересном моменте? Я и не хотел останавливаться, — говорит он, сыто облизывает губы и вытягивается рядом со Стайлзом, устроив голову на пышной подушке. Кровать, значит, это все-таки кровать. — А чего хочешь ты, золотце?  
— Я хочу еще.  
Стайлз прикусывает губу и трется членом о простынь, пока в его заднице двигаются смазанные чем-то холодным пальцы. Интересно, думает он, а у Фарадея тоже болел зад после научных экспериментов? А у Ньютона? Все-таки никто не знает, насколько крупный это был сорт яблок...   
Стайлз хохочет до слез в глазах, пока его не переворачивают на спину и не дергают за волосы.  
— Маленький обдолбанный идиот, — говорит Питер, глядя в его пылающее лицо, и в этом голосе столько ласки и похоти, что Стайлз стонет и тянется к нему, обхватывая за шею.  
— Целоваться, — требует он и слизывает улыбку с лица Питера. Она соленая на вкус. — Стайлз хочет целоваться. Еще он хочет трахаться, и мороженого с клубничным сиропом, и индейку, и кока-колу, и свернуть тебе шею, только чтобы на этот раз наверняка. Или сдать на опыты каким-нибудь бесчеловечным нацистам, я читал, у них до сих пор есть тайные лаборатории в Аргентине, еще с сороковых годов. Или написать про тебя книжку и озолотиться, Оборотень-который-выжил, точно, да, у тебя случайно нет никакого приметного шрама? Хотя ты же оборотень, у вас они не остаются. Даже жаль.  
— Это все? — спрашивает Питер и, дождавшись кивка, уточняет: — Все сразу или постараемся расставить приоритеты?  
Стайлз приоткрывает рот и делает глубокий вдох.  
— Сначала трахаться.  
— А я уже думал, сколько чемоданов придется брать в Аргентину. Будь хорошим мальчиком, повернись ко мне задницей. И заткни подушкой рот.  
Стайлз вытирает пот со лба о наволочку, поворачивает голову, заслышав треск разрываемой упаковки.  
— А зачем резинка? Я же не девчонка, не залечу. Кстати, всегда бы интересно, а ваша способность к исцелению распространяется и на половые...  
— Ну, если ты хочешь, чтобы сперма вытекала из твоего зада, то я могу обойтись и без презерватива, — говорит Питер, и Стайлз затыкается, упирается лбом в ладони и прикусывает угол подушки. На поясницу ложатся ладони. Стайлза трясет.  
— Может, я просто отдрочу тебе? Или отсосу... Если у меня получится. Наверное, — глухо говорит он. Член ноет, смазка холодит тщательно растянутый вход.  
— Ничего нельзя получить даром, я же говорил.   
Стайлз чувствует, как обтянутый резинкой член касается его ягодицы, и против воли сжимается.   
— Но ты получишь не меньше, чем отдашь. Обещаю тебе. — Питер надавливает головкой на вход и медленно проталкивает ее внутрь. — Расслабься немного. — Он звонко шлепает его по заду, щиплет за бедро. — Поверь мне, если бы ты не был сейчас так очаровательно обдолбан, все было бы слегка болезненней. Ты сам не мог бы выбрать более подходящего момента, даже если бы постарался. Стайлз. Расслабься и дыши. Прогнись вот так, совсем немного.  
Он крепко сжимает руку на его бедре, другой обхватывает член Стайлза и быстро дрочит, с нажимом проводя от основания до головки. Слегка царапает ногтем щель, и Стайлз шипит, кусает подушку, выгибаясь, вбиваясь в ладонь.  
Питер начинает двигаться плавными движениями, не давая отстраниться, натягивает его на себя все глубже и глубже с каждым неторопливым толчком, пока не замирает, тихо охнув. Стайлз чувствует, как мошонка Питера прижимается к его промежности, как саднит растянутый до предела анус, как стекают капли пота по спине, как пульсирует сжатый в широкой ладони член. Он чувствует все так остро и ясно, что хочется кричать от обрушившейся на него полноты этого мира, оглушающей яркости, вывернутой на полную громкость жизни.   
Пальцы трут головку, скользят по стволу, размазывая капли смазки. Питер двигается в нем, на нем, выходя и замирая на секунду, перед тем как снова протолкнуть член. В заднем проходе что-то жарко пульсирует, позвоночник прошивает горячей дрожью, когда Питер толкается в такт с этим гулким ритмом.  
Стайлз не видит его, только слышит тяжелое дыхание за спиной, чувствует пальцы на своем члене. Питер разжимает их, скользит ниже и обхватывает мошонку, выкручивает, и Стайлз орет в подушку, прогибаясь еще сильнее, чтобы потереться о постель.  
Питер стискивает обе ладони у него на бедрах и дергает на себя. Стайлз вскидывается и цепляется за спинку кровати, рычит ругательства сквозь зубы. Ему больно и хорошо, член стоит так, словно Стайлз выжрал десять упаковок виагры, задница вот-вот разорвется. Он дергается и мечется, пытаясь спихнуть с себя Питера, тянет руку к паху, чтобы подрочить, и хрипит, когда Питер наваливается на него сверху, прижимается грудью к мокрой от пота спине и обхватывает член поверх его ладони.  
— Кончи, — хрипло шепчет он, и его язык собирает соль и золото с шеи Стайлза.  
Стайлз воет, вжимаясь лбом в изжеванную подушку, заливая пальцы спермой, кусает губы, пока Питер трахает его, вбиваясь так, что едва не ломает башкой Стайлза спинку кровати.  
Он дергает его на себя раз, другой и наконец замирает.   
— Я хочу пить, — еле выдавливает из себя Стайлз, когда Питер медленно вытаскивает из его ноющей задницы член.  
— И мороженого? И в Аргентину?  
— Нет, — отвечает Стайлз, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы. — Просто пить.  
Он переворачивается на спину и со стоном вытягивает ноги.  
— И трахаться, — тихо говорит он, прекрасно зная, что его все равно услышат. — Можно и без порошка. Для чистоты эксперимента.  
Питер звенит стаканами и смеется.  
В воздухе летает редкая золотая пыль.


End file.
